Twilight
Twilight is one of the primary antagonists of the series and one of the four Dark Queens of Eden. She is a creature known as a Reaper: a monster who feeds on powerful beings for their magic. Her semblance is magic itself, with her magical prowess said to be second to none. As such, her title is quite fitting: The Dark Queen of Magic. She is currently trapped within the City of Eden in Solhouasta, located two miles under the Rekvendar Desert, and the key to her seal is scattered into eight fragments. Daemon Warrick, the guardian assigned to keep Twilight imprisoned, is currently searching for the pieces, planning to keep her sealed for eternity. Cunning and on the same level of cruelty as her fellow Queens, Twilight is well deserving of the title of villain. She is currently manipulating Daniel Sorres and his family in hopes that he will free her from her cage, from which she will then devour Daniel, harvest him for the enormous power he holds, and reshape the world to her dark desires. She shares the role of main villain in the series alongside the other Dark Queens: * Jovian & Jacqueline, the gemini * Aeon, the chronofly * Seraph, the tyrant Personality A recurring trait among the Dark Queens is their skill and pleasure in manipulating people, and Twilight is particularly skilled in doing so — being the only Dark Queen to keep up her act while others, like the Gemini and Chronofly, were either found out or outright spilled the beans. At first, Daniel and his girls weren't sure whether or not to trust Twilight, and with good reason. She was a disembodied voice who originally asked Daniel to keep a secret from his mates. This didn't last long as Falla, being skilled with lies herself, was able to see through Daniel's attempt at keeping the secret. Secondly, not a whole lot was known about Twilight. Daniel, being the intelligent person he is, wasn't about to go and potentially make relations with an unknown being like he had with Jovian & Jacqueline, which almost ended in death. However, Twilight is as good at acting as she is cunning. She managed to persuade Daniel and his girls that she's a good-hearted person who was wrongfully imprisoned simply because she was a monster. She comes across as someone knowledgeable and kind who was mislabeled by the human race, much the same way the harpies were — a smart move on Twilight's part when she uses this lie to appeal to Daniel, seeing as he's against mistreatment of monsters for being what they are. Additionally, she's willing to donate gifts and information to gain trust, such as providing Daniel and his girls with a gallant (yet small) carriage that's magically enhanced to be a portable chateau, complete with library, grand hall, and enchanted bath. Whenever she telepathically speaks to Daniel or his mates she comes across as a kind and gentle soul, a drastic change to how she is when not being heard by her prey. All this makes the giant queen seem generous and good natured, but Twilight's true nature is very dark and frightening. Besides being a skilled liar, she is cold-hearted, vicious, and a glutton for magic. We see this in the way she treats Apoch and Astreal every time the two sisters are in her presence. Twilight also has no qualms or regrets in murdering others if it means increasing her already enormous power. Daniel and his loved ones are, sadly, being led astray, and they don't even realize it. Her Two Servants Twilight isn't just able to speak to those beyond her prison in the City of Eden, she's also able to interact by way of two helpers that do her bidding, the witch sisters Apoch & Astreal. These two pawns of the Dark Queen aren't normal witches as they were created by Twilight herself out of magic to serve her. Although Twilight is trapped behind her seal the two witch sisters are able to slip in and out of the City of Eden with their magic, something that Twilight created them for in order to have a greater reach in the outside world. They are able to teleport any living being their size or smaller into the City of Eden, something they have done with Cilia in Act VII in order to feed the fairy to Twilight. It is unknown how many others they have brought to their master's domain as sacrifices, though it would be a safe assumption Cilia wasn't the first victim. Although the witch sisters are able to move about in the outside world they are unable to actually use the key to unlock Twilight's seal should all the pieces be collected, and instead aid their master in finding others to do the job for them. While the sisters claim allegiance to Charlotte of Rystone and are known to be her personal helpers, they are in fact under Twilight's direct command and are only serving Charlotte as a means to gain her trust and in turn have her witch community under their control as well for any purpose they need. The primary reason for this is of course to have a wider net of intelligence across the land for both searching for the key fragments and those who can be tricked into helping collect them. The sisters have been seen dying multiple times in the series, either in the line of duty with serving Charlotte or from Twilight herself killing them out of displeasure of their performance, and then magically appearing again as if nothing had happened to them. This is from them being recreated by Twilight and sent out into the world again, with full memory of what happened to them prior to their previous selves' demise. While Twilight is able to devour them for their energy the same amount is expended when she recreates the sisters again, so there is no personal gain on her part other than to torment the sisters with being digested in her belly. In order to recreate them both must be dead as the spell is only able to create both at the same time, something Twilight also uses to torture the sisters with should they fail her. Apoch & Astreal were created to serve Twilight and be her hands in the outside world from her City of Eden, something the witch sisters are forced to do while quietly cursing their master whom they secretly despise due to her cruel treatment of them. Semblance In Act X it's learned that Twilight's 'semblance' is magic, and that her magical capabilities are unmatched in the world. Not only is she a monster that feeds upon magic but her power over the mystical ether is supposedly the best there is. She has no desire to breed at all and only craves to devour more magic into her being to bolster her already incredible reserves. Although she has not been seen to cast any offensive magic herself as of the latest book it stands to reason she is capable of casting all manner of death and destruction onto the world should she be freed from her prison. Her most prominent use of magic so far has been creating the witch sisters, Apoch & Astreal, to do her bidding in the outside world, something she apparently has no trouble doing at all. She also uses her magic to peer outside her tomb at the world around her and even communicate telepathically with whom she wants, such as Daniel Sorres, Flarah, and Valentina. The fragments of her key are protected by a powerful cloak of magic that hides them from those searching for the artifacts unless they are in close proximity, making them extremely difficult to track down. Theories The following entry is unconfirmed but suspicious, given certain information. Along with killing Cilia for her power, it's possible that Twilight may also be the reason why fairies are nearly extinct in Eden. From what little information Pip can recall about her past, she revealed in Act VI that she remembers two witches who never die, who keep trying to "send her away with their magic" . . . and it just so happens that Apoch and Astreal fit that description to a fine point, as they are able to die and be reborn through Twilight's power. Those same witches are also manipulating Daniel and his group into freeing their mistress and were the ones who captured Cilia and allowed her to be devoured. Whether or not this theory is true has yet to been confirmed, but given that Twilight is a monster who feeds on magic, and fairies are beings made of pure magic, it stands to reason that Cilia may not have been the first fairy to suffer such a horrible fate at the hands of this Dark Queen. Quotes "When my twilight comes upon Eden the era of man and monster will be over . . . I will grow a new world from in my light." ~Act X, Ch.15 Clover: "Do you think Twilight just doesn't ever have to go, or was the exclusion of a restroom in her study done by accident?" Daniel: I'm not sure. Of all the things I want to ask her, Clover, that is one question I'm not going to bring up when she speaks to us." Act XI, Ch.13 Artwork Twilight - Reaper.png Twilight.png Category:Characters Category:Reaper Category:Dark Queen